Naruto and Korra's legend
by marshalanime
Summary: After having a dream about her past, Korra finds that an old friends come to pay her a visit. Now with her blond friend by her side they'll take on anything that comes their way! Whether it's evil plots or furthering their training!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Marshalanime here, I recently got into reading Naruto/Legend of Korra stories! As a result my head filled up with so many ideas for my own Naruto/Korra story that I just couldn't put off writing this any further! Right now I'm in the prosses of working out a story arc for one of my other stories so I might not be able to update this as soon as I'd like, but I promis to try and put out chapters for this on a regular basis as soon as possible! So please enjoy the story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Legend of Korra)**

"Where am I?" a girls with dark mocha skin asked as she looked around what appeared to be a playground. "So your names" the girl heard, though couldn't make out the name. When she turned around she saw a a girl that looked like a younger version of herself talking to a blond boy. "Yep, what's yours?!" the boy asked. "Names Korra, and I'm the avatar!" the young Korra said.

"That's, me" Korra spoke out loud as she watched herself interact with a boy she's never seen before, or at least doesn't remember seeing. "Hey Korra, do you want to be my friend?!" the boy excitedly asked. "I'd love to! I don't have any friends my age because of my training, so you'll be my first!" the young Korra exclaimed. "Same here! Okay it's settled then, from now on we'll be best friend, or my name isn't-" However before the boy could finish, Korra's dream ended. Korra shot up in her bed as she awoke. "What was that, some kind of vision?" she asked herself, unsure of what she saw.

Later

'That dream is still bugging me. Maybe Katara will know what it means?' Korra pondered as she changed her course, now headed for the elderly woman that taught her. "Katara are you here?" Korra asked as she entered the small building. "Ah Korra, I'm afraid Tenzin won't be here until tomorrow if that's what you're here about" Katara said as the young avatar walked in. "It's not that" Korra told her. "You seem troubled, did something happen?" Katara concerned for the girl.

"I think I had a vision" Korra told her. "What was it about?" Katara asked wanting to know if they should be worried about it. "Well, I saw myself when I was young, only somewhere I've never seen and talking to a boy I've never met" the brunet told the woman, who's expression became less serious after hearing what she saw. "Tell me, did this boy have blond hair by any chance?" Katara asked the avatar. "Yes how did you know?!" Korra asked completely surprised that Katara knew that. "Believe it or not, you had visions of that boy quite a bit you were young. Though one day for some reason, who forgot about him and your visions completely. I believe his name was-" Katara was saying when the alarms went off.

"What's going one, is someone attacking?!" Korra asked as she ran outside to see what was happening. What she saw when she got out there were the white lotus member charged with protecting her fighting a boy her age wearing orange clothes with blond hair. 'It can't be' Korra thought right before sending a stream of water at the blond, which he dodged but still turned his attention to her. "Okay who are you?!" Korra asked once she got within ten feet of the blond. "Ha, names Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!" Naruto answered jabbing his chest with his thumb.

Rewind to the elemental nations

"Stupid Ero-sennin, he couldn't at least have given me something to do while he was gone?!" Naruto complained as he sat around camp. Jiraiya had told him, in a scroll he left while Naruto was asleep, that he needed to check on something his spy network had told him about and wouldn't be back for a week. It was here that the blond noticed an old scroll he'd been carrying around since he left on this training mission. "Well, guess I can always see what this does" Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and started to unravel it. "Okay, we add some chakra here, and" Naruto said applying chakra to the seal, and poof, he was gone.

South pole white lotus camp

"What the? Where am I?!" Naruto asked seeing all of the snow once the smoke cleared. He also noticed the group of men now surrounding him as an alarm went off. "I don't know how you got here or what you're up to, but you've made a mistake in coming here" one of them said as he took a fighting stance. "Look I don't know where here is, but if you want a fight than you're on!" Naruto said drawing his kunai, just as one of them sent a fireball at him.

The blond dodged and then quickly rushed the man, as he threw the kunai at the guys next to him who blocked the projectiles with a wall of ice. 'Ice? Are these guys related to Haku?' the blond thought as he jumped off the ice fall towards the guys behind him, now that his first target was blocked. He quickly drew an other kunai to block the sword the man drew. The blond used his momentum to flip over the man.

It was here he had to dodge a blast of water sent by a girl his age. 'Why does she look familiar?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at the girl that he was now closer to than the group he was fighting, and still walking towards him. "Okay who are you?" the girl asked once she got within ten feet of him. "Ha, names Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it!" Naruto answered as he jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"Avatar Korra please stand back, we can handle this!" one of the white lotus sentinels called out. "Avatar Korra? Wait but that means?!" Naruto said recalling the friend he made when he was young. Quicker than most of them could track the blond closed the distance between him and Korra, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Korra its been years, what have you been doing all this time?!" Naruto asked looking into her blue eyes with his own. "Wait if you're asking me that, then the boy in my vision was you!" Korra happily said now remembering more details from her forgotten memory. "Huh, vision?" the the blonds confused response.

After calming the white lotus down and heading inside.

"So I'm not in the elemental nations?" Naruto asked as Katara placed some of her cooking in front of him. "Well I've never heard of the elemental nations, or at least I don't think I have. Guah how could I just forget something like this!" Korra nearly yelled pulling her hair. "Hey don't beat yourself up over it. Besides you said you remembered when me met right? So it's not like your memories are gone forever" Naruto tried to reassure her. "But it's just so annoying to forget something like this! I mean seriously, what kind of friend does that?" Korra said. "Reasons aside, what matters now is that the two of you finally found each other again" Katara said as she sat down at the table.

"You know, I'm actually kinda relived" the blond told them. "You're relived that I forgot you?" a now confused Korra asked. "Well I figured that you just didn't want to be around me anymore, and that was why you stopped showing up" Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah sorry about that" Korra apologized with a small blush. "Guess we can always start over, after all you did say we'd be friends forever right?" Korra said holding her hand out. "I was going to say the same thing" Naruto said taking her hand with his trademark smile. "I don't think I'll ever figure out how I forget you" Korra said with her own smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with the next chapter! A bit longer than expected, and it sticks closely to the first episode. But some thing just need to be established and the show does a good job of doing that! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Legend of Korra)**

"So this Tenzin guy is going to teach you airbending?" Naruto asked as he waited for the air bending master with Korra and Katara. "Yeah, and once I master airbending I'll be a fully realized avatar!" Korra told her blond friend. "You think he could teach me?" Naruto asked, gaining confused expressions from the two with him. "I thought your world didn't have benders?" Korra said. "It does, but it doesn't" the blond said making them even more confused.

"In my world anyone can technically learn how to use the elements. It's just a matter of learning to use chakra, and then figuring out which element nature it is, I just happen to have a wind chakra nature" the blond explained. "Okay, that sounds great! That means we can learn air bending together, this day just gets better and better!" Korra excitedly said. "Now Korra, don't get to excited. While there surtantly are similarities between bending and what Naruto just explained about chakra, there's no guarantee that he'll be ably to airbend" Katara said to the young avatar.

"She's right, there are a lot of differences. For example, in my world there are five basic element rather than the four in this one. I just wish wind chakra wasn't so rare in my world. Ero-sennin doesn't know anything about wind chakra other than the nature transformation exercises" Naruto said slumping his shoulders at this. "Well it won't hurt to try, who knows you might be the first person from your world to learn bending" Korra said. "Yeah you're right. By the way, is that what were looking for?" the blond said pointing to a flying bison in the distance.

"Are we there yet?! are we there yet?! This place seems familiar, are we there yet?!" a little girl could be heard asking as the sky bison landed. "Yes Ikki, as I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes. we are finally here" a man with a shaved head showing a blue arrow tattoo told his youngest daughter as his son tried to eat his head. "Yipy!" the girls cheered as they formed shears of wind and rode them off the bison, soon followed by their father who walked up to his mother to ask for help with the kids.

"So that's Tenzin?" Naruto asked the brunet next to him. "That's him, the only airbending master in the world, and our new teacher!" Korra answered, finding it hard to contain her excitement. "Are they using balls of air to move around?" the blond asked as he watched the kids. "Yeah, just imagine us doing that!" Korra said. "Well that does sound like fun, but I was thinking about how it looks like the rasengan" Naruto said as he tried to hold in his laughter after seeing the boy airbend a bunch of snow onto his mother. "Rasengan?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's basicly the same, only made of chakra" the blond explained.

"Korra?" the two heard Tenzin say, to which the brunet ran up to the man. "Look at you, you've grown to be so big and strong" Tenzin said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Master Tenzin, I'm so gald you're here! We can't wait to start our training!" Korra told the man.

"Yes, well, Wait? Did you say we?" Tenzin asked. "Yeah Naruto here might be able to learn airbending!" Korra said pointing to the blond that was talking to Jinora. "And you're sure?" Tenzin asked sceptically. "She's telling the truth. That boy comes from a different world, one where bending as we know it doesn't exist though their are still thoughs who can use the elements" Katara said. "Surely there must be some kind of misunderstanding. Something like that sounds just too perpost-" Tenzin was saying until the group say the blond form a replica of himself and start forming a blue shear in his hand.

"See, my rasengan looks just like your air scooters!" Naruto told the kids as his clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. "That's so cool! Can you teach me to use it?!" Jinora asked the blond as the kids all gathered around him. "You'll have to access your chakra first, but if you can do that then I can teach you whenever you want!" Naruto said as he let the ball of chakra fall apart.

"I stand corrected" Tenzin said almost disbelievingly. "So, when do we begin?" Korra asked. "Tenzin, you have to tell them" his wife Pema said. "Tell us what?" Korra asked. "You're not staying, are you?" Katara asked. "I'm afraid not. We'll be staying the night, then we'll be heading back to Republic city" Tenzin answered. "No, but, You're suppose to move down here, you're suppose to teach me airbending" Korra told him. "I'm sorry Korra, but your airbending training will have to wait" Tenzin told her.

After Tenzin's visit/staples

Korra sneaked in grabbing Naga's saddle and started putting it on her. "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara asked from the entrance way, with Naruto standing next to her. "I have to go. I need to find my own path as the avatar" Korra told her. "I know" Katara responded. "Aang's time has past. My brother, and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you, and a new generation to take on the responsibility of keeping the balance. And I think you'll make a great avatar" Katara said as she walked up to Korra, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Besides, did you think you'd be able to leave without your blond friend here?" Katara asked as she hugged the girl. "Guess you're right. Goodbye Katara" Korra said, as Katara too said her goodbyes.

Cargo space on ship docked at Republic city

"Korra wake up, we're here" Naruto said as he nugged her shoulder. "Huh?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes. "We're here?! Naga get up we're here!" Korra happily said, quickly waking up after the blonds words reached her sleepy mind. The two teens quickly made their way off the ship, Korra on Naga while Naruto ran beside them, startling a few of the workers.

"This is Republic city? I think it might be bigger than Konoha! Definitely has bigger buildings, and what's with all the cars?!" the blond asked as they looked at the city. "You mean satomobiles?" Korra asked her friend. "So that's what their called here? I've only seen them once on one of my mission. My team was charged with protecting an actress that turned out to be a princess, and the film crew used them" the blond explained.

"You protected a princess?!" Korra asked wanting to hear more. "Yeah, we also helped take down her uncle, who killed her father when she was a kid in order to take control of the nation. He was after Koyuki because she had a key to the family treasure, but it turned out to be a giant heater her father built in order to bring spring to his people" Naruto explained. "You've gotta tell me the story when we get to air temple island!" Korra told him as they came to a stop in front of a large statue.

"He must've been important" Naruto said as he looked at the statue. "Oh that's right you don't know the story of avatar Aang" Korra realized. "You said something earlier about the avatar being reborn when they die, was he the one before you?" the blond asked. "That's right. He put an end to a hundred year old war, and founded this city in the hope that it would be the center for balance" Korra told him. "Wow, wish I could've met him. Is that air temple island?" Naruto asked pointing to an island off to the side of the statue.

"That's it! Hope on, Naga can give us a lift" Korra offered, only for the polar bear-dog to start following her nose into town. "Looks like Naga has a different plan" Naruto commented as he followed them. "Guess it food, then air temple island then" the avatar said with a shrug of her shoulders as she watched her friend running beside her.

'She's definitely not use to being it a city' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Korra and Naga running through the streets swerving in and out of traffic and small crowds, before coming to a stop at a small stand. "We'll have one of everything" Korra told the portly woman running the stand. "That will be twenty yuans" the woman said. "I don't have any money" Korra admitted. 'Yuans? Shit, I should've guessed the currency would be different!' the blond thought to himself as the woman rudely asked what good they were to her.

Park

"Well, if you can't buy food, then you can catch it! It's always worked for me!" Naruto said as he through an other fish onto the shore by Korra. "You have a point, but I have to ask, can everyone in your world do that?" Korra asked gesturing to the fact the blond was standing on the water. "You mean water walking? it a basic chakra exercise like tree climbing, but no not everyone can just most shinobi. It's something usually taught after you graduate from the academy by your jonin sensei" Naruto told her.

"Climbing a tree is a chakra exercise?" Korra asked as she used firebending to cook the fish. "It is when you have to use chakra to walk up it" the blond said coming back to dry land. "That's it, you're teaching me how to use chakra one of these days! Being able to run on water and walk up walls sounds assume!" Korra said right before she took a bite out of a fish. "If you have chakra then I could probably teach you how to use it. By the way are you just going to sit over there the whole time or are you going to introduce yourself!" Naruto called over to a near by bush.

"Well now, you surtantly are the observant one aren't you?" a bagabon said as he popped his head out of the bush. "Since you've offered your greeting allow me to introduce myself. The names Gommu, and I couldn't help but notice those tasty fish you have there" Gommu said. "You want one?" Korra offered. "Since you offered!" the man said taking one. "Nice to meet you Gommu, names Naruto and this is Korra" Naruto introduced him and Korra to the man.

"So, do you life in that bush?" Korra asked. "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush so beauty-us. This park here is popular with all the bagabons" the man said. "So their are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in Republic city was living it up" Korra said. "Their are homeless is most big cities, whether it be because they ran into some bad luck, or they just choose to live like that" Naruto explained. "Your friend here seems like he's traveled. By the way you might want to skedaddle" Gommu said as he pointed to an officer.

"Hey you can't fish there!" the officer yelled as he started running over to them. "Thanks Gommu, see ya round!" Naruto said as he and Korra quickly took off, Gommu saying "Looking forward to it!" before jumping into the bushes.

"I can't help but feel we've gotten sidetracked somewhere along the way" Naruto jokingly said. "Yeah yeah, straight to air temple island from here" Korra said as she rolled her eyes. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he looked at a small crowd listening to a man with a microphone. "Don't know, lets find out" Korra said directing Naga in their direction. "So much for straight to air temple island" Naruto said to himself before following her.

"Join Ammon, and together we can bring down the bending establishment!" the blond heard when he got closer. 'Great, one of these guys' Naruto thought to himself.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" Korra told the man. "Let me guess, you're a bender" the man said, to which Korra responded with "Yeah, I am". "I bet you'd just love to knock me down with some waterbending, wouldn't you?" the man said trying to antagonize Korra. "I'm seriously thinking about it" Korra said falling for it. "See it's benders like her that are wrong with this city! Using their power to oppress us!" the man said, getting the crowd to cheer for him.

"What are yo-" Korra began to say but was cut off by Naruto. "What's wrong with this city are people like you!" the blond said, gaining the crowds attention. "People like you who put scumbags who mug people with those who are innocent, just because of something they were born with and have no control over! That does nothing but make the problem worse!" Naruto said, which caused most of the people to think about his words. "If you want to fix the problem, than work with others to fix it whether they can bend or not, rather than putting them with the people that are causing the problem!" the blond finished. "Come on Korra, lets go" the blond said as he started walking away.

"So where'd that come from, Mr. public speaker?" Korra asked the blond. "All I did was say what I think was right. People that use something like being able to bend as excuse to treat someone badly just get on my nerves" Naruto told her. "Well thanks for helping anyway" the brunet told him.

Random street

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" the blond asked. "I've never been in the city before, so don't blame me!" Korra defended. "Don't worry, just stay right here. I'll be back in a minute" Naruto said before scaling the building.

"Now then, where is air temple island?" Naruto asked aloud as he scanned the area. After a minute of searching, "Found it! Now I just need to tell Korra and we can-" Naruto was saying before he heard a loud crash below him. 'I'm sure Korra had nothing to do with that' the blond tried to convince himself. Looking down at the street he saw the police force arresting some men who, with the damage done to the street, Korra apprehended. Then the blond watched as the metal benders went to arrest Korra, only for her to take off on Naga.

"Okay, you keep an eye on Korra. I'm going to go get Tenzin" Naruto said after forming a clone, then taking off to air temple island.

Air temple island

"Now then, where can I find Tenzin?" Naruto asked himself as he walked into the temple. "Naruto? Is that you?" the blond heard a familiar voice. "huh, Jinora. Perfect timing!" Naruto said as he turned around to see the young airbender. "Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you were in the south pole with Korra!" Jinora asked. "It's short of a long story, and I promise to tell you latter, but right now I need to see your dad" Naruto said leaning down to look her in the eye. "Follow me, I know where he is" Jinora said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Daddy, Naruto's here to see you!" Jinora said walking into the room her father was in, Naruto right behind her. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked the blond. "Long story short, me and Korra came to Republic city to learn airbending, we got sidetracked, Korra beat up some thugs, and now she'd been arrested" Naruto quickly explained. "... She's been what!" Tenzin yelled after a moment to let the information sink in. "Of all the reckless things to do! Come on you're coming with me to get her" Tenzin told the blond as he made his way out the room.

"See ya when we get back Jinora" Naruto said following the airbender. "See ya, you still owe me a story" Jinora told the blond before he left.

Police station

"I can't believe you two, completely disregarding my orders" Tenzin said as he and Naruto were lead to the interrogation room Korra was in. "And what? Have Korra do nothing but be locked up like she's a criminal until you manage to get the city in order, how many years that'll take" Naruto said. "I know that it's my responsibility to teach her, but I already have a responsibility to the city. I can't stay at the south pole and it's to dangerous here for Korra" Tenzin explained. "She's already a powerful bender, but if you don't let her experience the real world, she'll never be able to perform her duties as avatar" the blond said.

Tenzin was about to respond to the teen, but they had reached Korra's room. "Chef, council man Tenzin is here" the officer said. "Stay here, we'll talk when we get back to the island" Tenzin told the blond before entering the room.

Air temple island-night

"You know, you don't have to come with me. You can stay here and learn airbending" Korra told the blond as the white lotus ship docked. "I'm your friend. Where you go, I go" Naruto told her. It was here that Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came down on their gliders. "Korra, are you coming to live with us on the island?!" Ikki asked after landing. "Sorry Ikki, but I have to go home now" Korra told her, before her and Naruto started walking towards the ship.

"Wait" Tenzin said stopping the two. "I have done my best to guide Republic city towards the dream my father had for it" Tenzin said walking up to Korra. "But you are right it has fallen out of balance since he past. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay here, and learn airbending with me. Republic city needs its avatar" Tenzin told her.

"Yes, thank you! You're the bast!" Korra cheered before picking up the kids and Tenzin in a hug. "Naruto, you're in this too!" she said to her blond friend. "I'm fine where I am. Besides, it looks like you have your hands full" Naruto tried to reason, felling a bit akwared about being in the group hug. "Oh just get over here!" Korra said as she used earthbending to bring the blond over to them. "Fine, you win" Naruto said giving into her demand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or the Legend of Korra)**

"So, my mother tells me you've never been able to airbend" Tenzin said as he and Korra walked to the training area. At his statement the avatar took in a deep breath before sighing and placing her hand in her head. "It's just, every time I try, it's just phht" Korra said sticking her tong out and blowing at the end. "Hey, where's Naruto? I thought he was going to train with us" Korra asked noticing her blond friends absence. "He said he needed to go back to his world and make sure his teacher knew what was happening. He should be back shortly" Tenzin answered as the two continued walking.

Elemental nations

'Looks like Ero-sennin got back before me' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the old man freak out in the camp. "Shit shit shit! Tsunade is going to kill me when see finds out Naruto is missing!" Jiraiya panicked after finding no trace of the blond when he got back to camp. "Nice to see you're concerned for my safety" Naruto said as he walked up to the man.

"Naruto?! Oh thank kami you're, what are you wearing?" Jiraiya excitedly started before seeing the yellow and red clothes worn by the airbenders. "Huh? Oh, these, Tenzin said it would be respectful for me to wear these will I learned airbending, and insisted that I wear them" the blond explained. "Tenzin? Airbending?" the white haired sage asked, wondering what his student was doing in his absence. "You might want to sit down for this Ero-sennin" Naruto told the man, before starting his explanation.

One explanation later

"...and that's what I've been up to" Naruto finished. "If this is one of your pranks" Jiraiya half-heartedly warned the blond. "Well, if you don't believe me I could always just leave you here while I go back to Republic city" Naruto jokingly said. "Yeah, yeah, just show me this other world would ya" Jiraiya said as he rolled his eyes. "Just give me a minute" Naruto responded as he pulled out the sealing scroll.

Few minutes later on air temple island

The two shinobi appeared on the training area out of a cloud of smoke generated by the seal they used. "You weren't kidding!" Jiraiya nearly yelled with a grin as the sight of Republic city came into sight. "Of course I was!" Naruto told the man, before turning around to see Tenzin, his kids who ran up to greet him, and Korra lay on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked motioning to Korra. "She couldn't be the leaf!" Meelo said. "Ah hu, Jinora" the blond said looking at the eldest. "Korra was trying an airbending exercise where you half to make it to the other side of that" Jinora said pointing towards a number of boards sitting on top of poles in the ground, "while they're spinning without touching them" the girl finished. "Let me guess, she did nothing but slam into them, right" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Korra told him, some irritation clearly in her voice as she brought herself into a sitting position. "Okay, I will" the blond told her, motioning Jinora to start the exercise. After Jinora got the boards spinning, Naruto quickly made his way through them. As expected, he too got hit by a few of them, but made it to the other side.

"Well, you might not have the moments of an airbender, but making it through on your first try is a good start" Tenzin told the blond. "Hmp, big deal! I bet I can make it through without touching any before you can" Korra told her blond friend with a wave of her hand. "Says the girl that got the air knocked out of her by a bunch of spinning wood" Naruto said.

"Korra, Naruto, airbending is not a competition" Tenzin lectured the two. "Come now, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone. Besides, it might even be good for them" Jiraiya said as he walked up to Tenzin. "I take it you're Jiraiya" Tenzin asked the man. "But oh course! Who but I could be the on and only Jiraiya? Sage of Mount Myōboku. The mere mention of my name make women swoon" the white haired sage introduced himself, striking a pose at the end, much to Tenzin's surprise.

"I've never seen any girl swoon over you. Usually they beat you up for being a pervert" Naruto said, getting a heated glare from the man. "Will you stop calling me a pervert?! Are trying to ruin my reputation?!" Jiraiya asked the blond. "I will when you stop being a pervert!" Naruto shot back. "At least I know I won't get board while training" Korra commented, while Tenzin wondered how he got into this situation.

Next day

"Jiraiya's not joining us?" Korra asked her blond friend as they meditated. "Ero-sennin wanted to see the city today" Naruto told her. "Quiet, we are here to meditate, not to have a conversation" Tenzin told the two teens, who immediately listened. For about a minute.

"I think I'm doing it wrong" Korra said. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom" Tenzin told her, to which she laughed slightly. "Is, something funny?" Tenzin asked the avatar. "Ah yeah, you speak of freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio" Korra responded, somewhat irritated with the man. "And forget about letting me leave the island" she finished.

"Please korra, look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully" Tenzin said as he motioned to the young boy. "Isn't he just sleeping?" Naruto asked. "What?! Well, at least he has the relaxing part down" the airbending master said. "Whatever, none of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me" Korra said, annoyed that it wasn't sinking in. "I know that you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then, one day, they'll just click" Tenzin told her.

Few seconds of meditation latter. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm going to go get a glass of leachy juice" Korra said as she got up and started walking back towards the temple, despite Tenzin telling her the meditation wasn't over. "Dady can I have some leachy juice too?" Ikki asked her father, who responded with a no, much to the girls annoyance.

"Don't worry Ikki, we can have some leachy juice when we're done meditating" the blond told the girl, which brightened her mood. "And Tenzin," Naruto said getting his attention. "try to be patient with Korra. Ero-sennin took a month just to get me to start meditating, and I get the feeling that Korra isn't very good at sitting still like me. I still can't meditate for very long, before I feel like I need to do something" Naruto told the man.

"You're right. I guess I'm just not use to training someone with her personality" Tenzin admitted.

That night

"Maybe I can get Tenzin to let Korra off the island when not training. It might be good for both of them" Naruto thought out loud as he sat on the temple roof. It was as he sat up there that he noticed Korra out of the corner of his eye. 'What is she up to?' the blond thought, as he watched the brunet sneak past the white lotus guards and then jump into the water. "Guess I should keep an eye on her" Naruto thought with a grin as he went to make sure she was safe, and not find his own entertainment at all.

After Mako and Bolin's match

"Woo hoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin excitedly said as he snapped his figures. "So, what'd ya think Korra? Bolin's got some move huh?" Bolin asked as he removed his helmet. "What did I think? What did I think?!" Korra said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "That was amassing!" the avatar told him as she pushed him back, as Mako and their other team mate walked up with Mako complaining about his performance.

"You were great out there! Especially you, Mr. Hate-trick" Korra said as Mako walked by her. "Oh, you're still here" the firebender said as he kept walking. "Oh, and you're still a jerk" Korra told him, which he ignored.

"He reminds me of someone I know" Naruto said from beside her. "Oh,and who would tha-aahh! Naruto?! How?! When?! What are you doing here?!" Korra asked, nearly having a panic attack. "I followed you when I saw you leave the island. But besides that, no wonder you like pro-bending so much! That was assume!" Naruto said.

"Nice to know you liked the match, but, how did you get in here? I didn't see you use the door" Bolin asked. "I jumped down from the roof" the blond simply answered. "The, roof?" Bolin said, still confused. "He can do a lot of things like that. You get use to it. What I want to know is if you can teach me how to bend like that! I'm mean it was like nothing I've seen out there!" Korra said.

"Absolutely!" Bolin said, stretching out the word. "right now? Come on Bolin" Mako said as he removed his gear. "Just ignore him. Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out" Bolin said. "Won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender" Korra informed him. 'Oh, this is going to be good' Naruto though, already anticipating what Bolin's reaction would be.

"Oh. No no, I didn't mean to assume. I was just figuring, with your water tribe get up, that you are, a water tribe gal" Bolin reasoned. "No, you are right. I'm a waterbender, and a firebender" Korra said, as Naruto watched Mako's arms drop in realization. "Mm hmm, I'm very confused right now" Bolin told her, only for Mako to say "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot".

"Both, are true" Korra happily said. "No, way" Bolin said in disbelieve, before hiding his face with one hand, pointing at Korra with the other, and telling his brother, "The avatar"

Air temple island

"I think this was good. We saw a pro-bending match, and you got some tips from Bolin" Naruto said once the two got back to the island. "You said it. Though next time, your standing next to me. You nearly gave me a heart attack, just dropping down like that" Korra told her friend. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't let the chance slip by" the blond said, as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands.

Next day

"That was a 2000 year old historical treasure. What, What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin asked after Korra destroyed the training equipment with her firebending. "There's nothing wrong with me! I-I've been practicing like you taught me but it isn't sinking in, Okay! It hasn't clicked like you said it would" Korra told the airbender. "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you'd only listen to me-" Tenzin was saying when Korra interrupted him. "I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I havn't been able to learn airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra yelled before storming off.

"I'll talk to here later. For now, she needs some time to cool off" Naruto said as Meelo started throwing the broken pieces of wood around pretending to be Korra. "I'd appreciate it Naruto" Tenzin told the boy.

That night

"I come here to talk to Korra, and this is what I find" Naruto said as he watched Korra pro-bend with Bolin and Mako. "As long as no one find out she's the avatar, we'll be fine" the blond reasoned, and then she used earthbending. "Yeah, we are so dead when Tenzin finds out" Naruto concluded.

Air temple island

"So, this is pro-bending" Jiraiya asked the men around him as they listened to the match. "pardon me everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room" Tenzin asked just before the announcer said the avatar was playing in a pro-bending match, which caused one of the men to spit his drink into Jiraiya's face. "I'll get her myself!" Tenzin told them as he left with a gust of wind behind him.

Stadium

"Wow, Korra isn't doing so well out there" Naruto commented as he watched the brunet get blasted out of the arena. "And, there's Tenzin" he said as he watched Korra argue with the man, after getting out of the water.

"You could at least watch the rest of her match" Naruto said as he stooped the airbender at the corridor. "I thought you were going to talk to her?" the man asked the blond. "I still plan to, but you have to agree that restricting her as much as you are might not be the best way to get through to her. She may be the avatar, but she's still just a girl who needs to make her own decisions. Even if that means making mistakes along the way" the blond tried to reason.

"Perhaps you're right, but that still doesn't excuse her behavior" Tenzin said, just as the announcer began to say,"Hold the phone folks! Stop the presses, she's still in the game, and she's moving like an entirely different player!". "Still think this was a bad idea?" Naruto asked as Korra was turning and twisting, avoiding everything as if she were the wind. "How about that" was his only response, possibly ignoring the blond as he watched Korra.

"Woo hoo!" Tenzin cheered after Korra knocked the last opponent out of the arena. "Getting into it I see" Naruto commented just before the man regained his composure."Hmm, yes well, I'll see you and Korra back on the island" Tenzin said before he left.

Air temple island

Korra and Naruto walked you to Tenzin as he watched the equipment that Korra destroyed being repaired. "I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you" Korra apologized. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patients but I lost mine" Tenzin said. "No hard feelings?" Korra asked. "Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender" Tenzin told her.

"Naruto said you stayed to watch the match" Korra said looking to her side at the blond. "Yes, it seems pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you" Tenzin told her, getting him, Korra, and Naruto to smile.

"I'll see you for airbending training, bright and early tomorrow. Oh, and I kinda permanetly joined the fire ferrets, and we'll be playing in the tornament in a few weeks!" Korra told him as she ran off to her room, getting him to release an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything , too, reckless" Naruto informed him, with a few chuckles at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I have made my glorious return. Now, I know what you may be thinking, and yes, I did say that I had no plans to continue this story but no more! I have been thinking about it and believe that I can avoid the problems I noticed with my story idea before, such as the timeline and other small things like that. So I've decided to start working on this story again and hopefully I wont drop it this time.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or The Legend of Korra)**

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asks after catching a waited training ball. "The morning, is evil" Korra adds, becoming a near whisper at the end. The reason for her complaints were the fact that she had to drag herself out to the pro-bending arenas gym to train with Mako and Bolin at the crack of dawn.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin explains as he catches the ball from Korra and then passes it to Mako. "And you're the rockiest of us all" Mako tells Korra after catching the pass. "We have to get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament" the fire bender tells Korra before throwing her the ball while saying "Deal with it".

"You deal with it" Korra says with an annoyed look before tossing the ball back to him. This resulting in Mako catching the ball only to get pushed back and tumbling over himself a few times.

"Well you do need the training" Naruto offhandedly comments from his spot along the wall. "Who's side are you on?" Korra asks after sharply turning around to glare at the blond. "Hey, hey, I'm not picking sides here" Naruto tells the girl as he pushes himself off the wall and holds his hands up defensively. "But you have to admit that you would've gotten knocked off the platform without Tenzin's airbending training" Naruto tells Korra as he walks up to the rookie pro-bending team.

"There are my hard working street urchins" A voice calls out to the small group alerting them to the gym's new arrival. A man wearing a bowlers hat with a yellow feather sticking out of the top, a grey trench coat with a green vest under it and a white shirt under that, a yellow ascot tied around his popped collar, and the only hair on his head other than his eyebrows being a two part mustache that starts as the corners of his lips and ends at the base of his jaw.

"It's an honor to finally meet ya avatar" the man says as he brefly places a hand on Korra's shoulder. "And, you are?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow. "Boo'Taka" the man introduces himself as he takes his hat off then puts it back on as he continues, "I run run this whole pro-bending sabain".

"Here's your winnings from the last match" Boo'Taka says to Mako While Korra walks past the man and over to Naruto. As soon as Mako receives the money he goes to put it in his pocket, only to be stopped by Boo'Taka. "Ah ah ah, not so fast" the man says as he starts taking money from the stack. "First you own me for the avatar's new gear. Gym and equipment rentals fro last month. Ah ah, rent, and personal loan for groceries" the man says, each time taking more money from the stack until Mako's hand is empty.

"What? I'm a growing boy" Bolin tells Mako as he rubs his stomach once he sees the fire bender give him a stern look at the mention of groceries.

"Oh, and one more small item of business, eh, the Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot" Boo'Taka informs the brothers, getting Bolin to repeat the amount of chase in disbelieve. "Sorry kids" Boo'Taka apologizes while briefly putting a hand on Mako's shoulder. "You've got the end of the week to come up with the doe or you're out of the tournament" the man finishes before turning around and heading for the door.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin asks Korra as she and Naruto walk up to the brothers, only for the girl to pull her pockets inside out while saying "I got nothing". "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" Korra tells Bolin.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing" Mako says as he walks over to and picks up the ball. "Sorry, I didn't mean" Korra starts to apologize when Bolin cuts her off. "No, it's alright. It's just," Bolin says, briefly pausing before continuing "Ever since we lost our parents we've been own our own". "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Korra apologize again.

"So" Mako starts as he picks up his bag "how are we going to round up the money?". After the firebender asks the question both Bolin and Korra turn to look at Naruto. "Sorry but" the blonds starts to say as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a frog shaped coin purse. "All I have are yen and apparently there worthless in Republic City" Naruto says as he shakes out some of the currency from his world. "Otherwise I'd be able to at least get you close to your goal with my savings" Naruto adds. "Well that sucks" Korra comments as she stares at the foreign money.

"Oh oh, I got it! I got it!" Bolin cheers as he kneels down and picks up his pet fire ferret. "I've been training Paboo to do circus tricks. Now people will pay good money to see that" Bolin suggests.

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas" Mako tells his brother. "I was serious" Bolin says as she brings Paboo closer to himself. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do" Mako says as he walks past the three heading for the door.

Next morning - Air temple island

Walking into the kitchen Naruto says his hellos to Tenzin's family as he sits down at the table. "Hm?" Naruto glances around the table after noticing a certain avatar missing. "Korra still sleeping?" Naruto asks after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"You don't know where she is?" Tenzin asks while setting his bowl on the table. After the blond shakes his head with another mouthful of rice Tenzin adds, "She left last night with the one boy from her pro-bending team. Mako I think his name was. I figured that she would've told you where she was going".

"They said they were looking for Bolin" Ikki says after Tenzin finishes. "What? Did something happen?" Tenzin asks as he turns to his daughter who shrugs. "We don't know" Jinora starts "Mako came to the island thinking Bolin was here and when Korra found out he was missing she offered to help him look" the young airbender explains.

Stepping up from the table and leaving his unfinished food Naruto starts to make his way towards the door. "Naruto, where are you going?" Penma asks the blond as he reaches the door. "I'm going to go look for them. If they're looking for Bolin then they're either still looking or they got into trouble if Korra never came back" Naruto tells them before leaving the room.

In the Park

"If only I had a camera" Naruto says with a smirk as he stares down at Korra and Mako sleeping against each other while leaning back onto Naga. The blonds amusement was short lived however as the equilist protester that he and Korra ran into before started yelling through his megaphone a short distance off and ended up waking the two.

"Dhaa!" Korra let out after realizing how close she was to Mako and the two of them quickly moved away from one another. "Have any nice dreams?" Naruto asks Korra with an amused look as the avatar backs up into his legs. This resulted in Korra once again freaking out and jumping up to her feet this time as she turns to the blond.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" Korra asks her blond friend as Mako gets up off the ground behind her. "I heard you two were looking for Bolin so I decided to come help out" Naruto tells the girl only to have her smack herself in the face. "We should've asked you to come with us last night" Korra says as she lets her hand drop down. "We would've had Bolin back last night if you were there to back us up" Korra says while berating herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"What're you talking about? He would've just gotten chi blocked as well" Mako says as he gives Korra a skeptical look. "Yeah, what are you talking about?" Naruto asks as he gives both of them a confused look.

"Naruto's been trained almost his entire live to fight and can do amazing moves he calls jutsu" Korra says, first explaining to Mako why Naruto would've been helpful last night and then turning back to the blond. "Last night we went to the hideout of those street thugs I beat up before looking for Bolin, but when we got there Bolin along with the other guys were being loaded into the back of an equilist truck. We tried to get him back but a couple of chi blockers temporarily took our bending away and then disappeared with Bolin" Korra says, getting Naruto up to speed.

After a moment of staring at Korra Naruto finally says, "You're right, you should've gotten me to come with you. Now what's the plan to get Bolin back". "We ask that guy where he is" Korra says as she points to the protester.

"Huuuugh! It's you again!" the man holding the megaphone yells from up on his small stage as Korra, Mako, and Naruto walk up to him. "You will not silence me avatar!" the man says just before Korra smacks the megaphone out of his hands.

"Shut your yapper and listen up" Korra starts to say as the megaphone shatters on the ground. "My friend got taken by some chi blockers, where's they take him?" Korra demands only to have the man play dumb about it. "Oh, I think you do" Korra says as she lifts up her leg and then slams into the ground to earthbend the man of his small stage and sent the table up into the air resulting in the fliers scattering everywhere.

"Witness the revelation tonight at nine o'clock" Mako reads off one of the fliers after catching it. "What's this revelation?" Mako asks the man as he works on gathering up the fallen fliers. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you three" the man says before being crabbed and lifted off the ground by Naruto. "Think again pal. These equilist took our friend so better bet it concerns us. Now tell us what you know" Naruto tells the man.

"No one knows what the revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend" the man says, concerned about what the blond might do to him. "But if he's a bender then my bet it he's getting what's coming to him" the man tells the three of them. Where's it happening?" Mako asks, only for them to hear the sound of a police whistle.

"Hey, what's going on over there!" the policeman yells out as he runs towards them. "The avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the man in Naruto's grasp yells out. "Well, I'd say that's our cue to get out of here" Naruto says as he tosses the man down and the three of them run over to Naga and hope on.

Later at a random bus stop

"Why didn't the equilist put a location on these?" Korra asks as she sits on the bench and looks over one of the fliers Mako picked up. "Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing up to there big revelation. What ever that is" Mako says, becoming more animated with his hand when he says revelation.

"I bet the information is hidden on here somehow" Mako suggests as he reaches down for some of the fliers. "Look at the backs. There are four images" the firebender says as he flips some two of them over and puts them together. "So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asks. "It looks like a map to me" Naruto comments as he looks over Mako's shoulder.

"You're right" Mako happily says before getting up from the bench and moving over to a map of the city on the bus stop wall. After taking a few seconds to line the fliers' map up with the one on the wall, "Got it! That must be where it's at" the red scarf wearing teen declares as they look at the red dot on the fliers.

That night outside the warehouse the revelation will take place

"That's the place" Mako says as the three of of them look at the warehouse from the shadowy corner of a different warehouse.

"Why does blond hair have to be so uncommon in this city?" Naruto asks as the three of them put on hats and jackets to hide their identities. "Don't know. Just don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself" Mako tells the blond as Naruto pops up the collar on his jacket to try and better hid his hair and whisker marks.

Once inside

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place" Mako comments as the three of them reach the railing overlooking the gathered crowd.  
"Keep your eyes out for Bolin" Mako tells the other two as they move to walk down the stares.

After the three work their way into the crowd the stage lights up and an announcer starts to speak. "Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!". As the announcer finishes the floor in the middle of the stage opens up and from it Amon rises up on a new platform to the cheering crowd with his lieutenant and several equilist soldiers standing behind him and smoke billowing from the back of the stage.

"The mask is a bit over doing it" Naruto comments as he pretends not to be impressed but on the inside he admits to himself that that wasn't a half bad entrance.

"My quest for equality began many years ago" Amon began to speak after walking up to the mic. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and non of use were benders. This mad us very easy targets for the firebender that extorted my father" Amon tells the crowd. "One day my father confronted this man" Amon continues, taking a few steps away from the mic stand while holding the mic.

"But when he did, that firebender took my family away from me. Then, he took my face" Amon says as he turns to the crowd again as the gasp at what he said. "I've been forced to hid behind a mask ever since. As you know the avatar has recently arrived in Republic City" Amon says to which the crowd boos.

"If she were here she'd tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong" Amon says as he walks back to the canter of the stage. "The only thing that bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era" Amon says, pointing out over the crowd as he does so. "But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering 'what is the revelation?' you are about to get your answer" Among says, getting Korra, Naruto, and Mako to look at each other briefly before turning their attention back to the stage.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the avatar has failed humanity" Amon says, which gets on Korra's nerves as her eyes narrow at the man. "The spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a persons bending away, permanently" Amon says, shocking everyone gathered there.

"That's, impossible. There's no way" Korra says to her friends in a hushed voice. "This guys insane" Mako tells her as Naruto keeps glaring at Amon.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the triple threat triads and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City" Amon says as his man walk out Zolt and the other benders the grabbed the night before. "Ah boo yourself" Zolt tells the crowd when they start booing him.

"There's Bolin" Korra asys when she sees Bolin being forces to kneel with the others as Amon has Zolt stand at the front of the stage. "Come on, let's go" Korra says as her and Naruto start heading for the stage only to be stopped by Mako. "Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this" the firebender tells the two of them. "Then come up with a game plan, team captain" Korra says slightly annoyed. Meanwhile Naruto's looking around the room trying to spot as many equilist men encase they have to go for the direct rout anyway.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders, but his rain of terror is about to come to an end" Amon tells the crowd. "Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending" Amon says as his lieutenant removes the rope tying Zolt and pushes him to the other side of the stage.

"You're going to regret doing that pal" Zolt cockily says after regaining his footing and then blasting fireball after fireball at Amon. Only for the masked man to easily dodge every blow as he runs at the bender. Even Zolts bolt of lightning is avoided as Amon runs up to him and turns him around while redirecting his arm skyward. Placing his thumb on the man's forehead, Amon begins his removal of Zolt's banding. The whole time, however short it is, Zolt keeps up his lightning before with a final burst of fire the man's power leaves him and he collapses forward onto the stage.

After a moment, Zolt manages to get himself onto his hands and knees before trying to hurl a fireball at Amon once more. "Wha, what did you do to me?" Zolt asks with a quieter and slightly raspy voice as he looks up at Amon. "Your firebending is gone, forever" Amon tells the man loud enough for the crowd to hear and much to Korra's horror. "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun" Amon says as he puts his fist in the air and the crowd cheers.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asks Mako as another one of the benders is set free to fight for his bending. "I think so. You see those machines over there?" Mako asks directing the two's attention to the machine covered wall. "There powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, Me and Naruto can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out'a here" Mako tells Korra and Naruto. "Works for me" Korra says as they start to move into position with a good luck from Korra.

"How long is she going to take?" Mako asks as another bender has his bending stripped from him, leaving Bolin the only one left. "Don't know, but I've got a back up plan if she takes too long" Naruto tells Mako as he takes a few shiriken out of his sleeve. "Where did you get something like that?!" Mako quietly asks. "Korra told you I was trained to fight. This apart of my training" Naruto says as he prepares to throw his weapons.

Just before Naruto tosses the shiriken the two of them hear an explosion and the room starts to flood with steam. "Right on time" Naruto says with a smile as he puts his shiriken back and he and Mako make their way onto the stage.

Seeing Bolin being grabbed by an equilist Mako rushes up to his brother to pry the man off Bolin and toss him off stage. "Bolin, you alright?" Mako asks as he and Naruto look around for anymore equilists. "Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin all but yells before Mako grabs him and the three of them make their way to an exit.

Finding a back door the three of them burst through it to find a themselves on an elevated platform and quickly make their way to the ladder down. "I'll meet cha down there" Naruto tells the two brothers as she jumps over the railing. "Wait! Naruto you'll brea-" Bolin was saying when he watched the blond land softly on the ground. "Never mind" the earthbender says before getting on the lader.

"Look out!" Naruto calls out once their halfway down tha lader, alerting the two to Amon's lieutenant just before he used his stun batons to electrify the metal lader. Quickly catching the two and tossing them out of the way Naruto back flips out of the way of the man jumping down to electrify him and tossing a kunai mid flip. Avoiding Naruto's projectile the man begins running at the blond only to jump back as Mako shots a ball of fire at him.

Now targeting Mako the man runs up to him, avoiding his firebending and swiping him off his feet with on of his batons before slamming his other into the teens stomach and sending him into the ground. "Bolin cover me!" Naruto calls out to the earth powered brother as he rushes over to the man and Mako. "Got it!" Bolin yells as he pulls a few pieces of the road up and hurls them at the lieutenant.

Dodging the rocks the lieutenant makes his way to the blond and the two of them start trading blows. Most of them being glancing strikes until Mako sends a blast of fire at the man's head forcing him to duck and and move directly into the path of Naruto's foot, sending the lieutenant spinning into the ally wall.

"See? Told you Naruto would be a big help" Korra says as she makes her way into the ally just in time to see the blond sending the man into a wall. "I have to admit, you were right" Mako says as he rubs his sore stomach and Korra calls for Naga. "But I think I'll want a better explanation for his training other than 'he's from a different world" Mako says as they start to get on Naga.

"Sure, I'll do that as soon as we get out'a here" Naruto tells the firebender as he sees more equilists come out of the building. "What are you waiting for?! Get on!" Bolin tells the blond as the equalists start running at them. "I'm right behind you!" Naruto says as he throws down a flash bomb and starts to run toward the others.

Few minutes later

"Definitely going to need a better explanation" Mako comments as he and Bolin watch Naruto easily running alongside Naga.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm starting to notice that these chapters are a lot longer than the chapters in my other stories. For example this chapter, as of now, is the longest chapter I've ever added to one of my stories. I'm sure that all of you don't mind that however, right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or the Legend of Korra)**

Sitting on the steps of the airbending training area Korra looks out at the city. However the quiet atmosphere that she'd had for a while now vanishes as Naruto steps out from behind one of the many bushes. "Ah, so this is where you are. I've been looking for you for ages now" Naruto tells the girl as he walks up to and then takes a seat next to her.

"Well, I've just been sitting out here" Korra says in a tone that sounds like she's thinking of something else. "You okay?" Naruto asks, not expecting that kind of response from her. "I'm fine, really" Korra tells him with a glance at the blond before she turns her sight back to the city.

After a moment of thinking Naruto's face brightens up with a mischievous thought. "Hey Korra, are you a ticklish person?" Naruto asks the water tribe girl as he raises his hands up for the coming onslaught. "Don't know" Korra says before raising an eyebrow. "Why would you ask tha-Augh!?" Korra was asking when the blond started tickling her sides.

"Just wondering" Naruto says with a smile as the avatar falls backwards with tears of laughter in the corners of her eyes. "St-stohp! I-I can't take it anymore" Korra says in between fights of laughter as she tries to block Naruto's hands with her own. "What was that? I can't quite hear you" Naruto says as he leans in closer to the girl. Only to be sent flying a few feet away by a piece of rock slamming into his backside.

"I, hahaha, said stop" Korra says as she regains her breath and sits up. "Now" Korra says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "If you're going to play that game then you better be ready to get a little payback" Korra tells the blond as she gets up and starts walking towards Naruto. "Ha ha, well would you look at that, I think I hear Ero-sannin calling for me" Naruto says with a nervous smile before turning around and running for it. "Oh no you don't! Get back here Naruto!" Korra calls out to the blond as she takes off after him.

A little later

"Jiraiya!" Penma yells out to the old pervert after finding him in one of the temples open walkways. "Ah Penma, something you want to tal-" Jiraiya was asking when the stern looking woman held out an orange book an inch from the man's face.

"Do you know what this is?" Penma asks while giving the man a stern glare. "Eh, that's one of my most popular books" Jiraiya starts off nervously and ends the statement proudly. "Though" the old man starts while deflating his ego, "I take it you're not here for an autograph?" Jiraiya asks and receives Penma's glare as an answer.

"Since you've written it you know what it says, right?" Penma asks as much intimidation a pregnant mother of three has gained over the years. "I can," Jiraiya starts while avoiding Penma's glare and holding his hands up "see how that would make sense".

"Good" Penma says as she looks away from Jiraiya and down at the book she just opened up to a random page. "With that out of the way" Penma softly says just before she thrusts the open book into the man's face. "Explain to me why this smut was left out in the open where any of my kids could've found it!" Penma rages at the white haired man.

"Oh, so that's what you're upset about" Jiraiya says with a few nervous chuckles as he reaches up and pushes the book down far enough to look at Penma. "I'll, be more careful with my work" Jiraiya tells the woman with a nervous smile, trying to avoid her wrath. "As long as you understand" Penma says with a warm smile as she starts to pull the book back to herself.

"Is this the book Naruto was talking about?" Korra asks as she swipes the book out of Penma's hands, much to the surprise of her and Jiraiya. "Korra! You shouldn't be looking at that" Penma tells the young avatar as Korra flips through the book. "Hm?" Korra intones as she looks at Penma. "Sure" Korra says as she hands the book back to the woman. "Naruto said the book was boring anyway" Korra says getting an annoyed eye twitch from Jiraiya.

"Ha! That boy just doesn't know what good literature is" Jiraiya proclaims as he folds his arms and turns slightly away from the two girls. "Riiiight, that must be it" Penma says a bit sarcastically and getting some incoherent mumbling from Jiraiya.

"Speaking of Naruto" Penma starts as she turns to Korra, "you wouldn't happen to know where he is?". "Him?" Korra asks with a playful smirk. "I'd bet he's still in the last place I saw him" Korra tells the woman.

With Naruto

"What happened to you?" Ikki asks Naruto as her and Jinora stand there looking down at the blond. "Korra" Naruto answers as he lays there with his hands and feet encased in rock.

"What'd you do?" Jinora asks as she lightly kicks one of Naruto's stone shackles. "I started a tickle fight" Naruto says while trying to blink the last of the tears from his eyes. "She didn't give me any mercy" Naruto adds as he tries once more to free himself. "You should've expected such a retaliation" Jinora informs the blond.

"Yeah well" Naruto says while trying one last time to get out before giving up, "you wouldn't happen to know a way to get me out, would you?" Naruto asks as he looks up at the two airbrnding girls hopefully. "Korra could get you out" Ikki says as she leans down a bit further. "Yes, it seems you'll have to wait for Korra to come and get you out" Jinora says agreeing with her sister and getting a heavy sigh from the blond.

Next day - Super time

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin was saying after everyone sat down at the table but was interrupted when his fellow councilman, Tarrlok, entered the room. "I'm not interrupting, am I" Tarrlok says as everyone's attention goes to the waterbender with long brown hair pulled into three braids at the back of his head at the doorway.

"This is my home Tarrlok" Tenzin tells the man before he starts to get out of his seat. "We're about to eat dinner" the airbender tells the man as he stands up to face him. "Good, because I am absolutely famished" Tarrlok says with an animated movement of his head. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest. Am I right?" Tarrlok says before he starts to move over to Korra and getting a sigh from Tenzin. "I suppose" Tenzin tiredly says as he sits back down and then shrugs when Penma gives him a glare/pout.

"Ah, you must be the famous avatar Korra" Tarrlok says as he reaches Korra's end of the table. "It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Watertribe" Tarrlok introduces himself with a slight bow. After standing up Korra puts her hands together and does her won bow while saying, "Nice to meet you" before both of them sit down at the table.

"Why do you have three ponytails? 'sniff sniff' And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird" Ikki says after sliding closer to Tarrlok. "Well aren't you, precocious" Tarrlok says after thinking of the appropriate response.

"So," Tarrlok starts as he turns towards Korra next to him. "I've been reading all about your adventures in the paper. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative" Tarrlok says to Korra. "Oh thanks" Korra says before looking down at the table. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city that's happy I'm here" Korra admits.

"Republic City is much better now that" Tarrlok was saying when he noticed Naruto staring at him from the other side of Korra. "Can I, help you?" Tarrlok asks the blond. "Sorry" Naruto says after swallowing his food. "It's just, I've never really met a councilman before" Naruto says as he draws circles in the air with his chopsticks. "Well, there's Tenzin but I think of him more as, well, Tenzin rather than a councilman" Naruto tells the waterbender.

"That so?" Tarrlok asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well" Jiraiya starts to say from his spot at the corner next to Naruto. "Konoha is the Land of Fire's military canter. As such the village is lead by our strongest shinobi and given the title Hokage. The closest thing we have to a council would be the Hokage's advisers" Jiraiya explains to the man.

"Ah, I take it you two are the travelers from this other world that Tenzin spoke of" Tarrlok says. "I'd love to speak to you more about this world of yours but I did come here for a reason" Tarrlok says. "Yes, do get to what you came here for" Tenzin tells the man.

"Yes well," Tarrlok says as he turns back to Korra, "as you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that'll strike at the heart of the revolution" Tarrlok says while lightly shaking a raised fist for emphasis. "And I want you to join me" Tarrlok tells Korra as he places his hand back on the table.

"Really?" Korra asks and quickly followed by Tenzin's "What?!". "I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you" Tarrlok says, pointing at Korra at the end. "Join your task force?" Korra asks before she looks back down at the table and her small smile disappears. "I can't" Korra says, surprising everyone at the table.

"I, must admit I'm, rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon" Tarrlok tells Korra and getting Tenzin to quietly say "Me too".

"I cam to Republic City too finish my avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that" Korra tells Tarrlok. "Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You'd get on the job experience while performing your avatar duty to the city" Tarrlok reasons with Korra. "Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go" Tenzin tells his fellow councilman as he sets his cup down.

"Very well, buut" Tarrlok says as he stands up. "I'm not giving up on you just yet" Tarrlok tells Korra while shaking his finger. "You'll be hearing from me soon. it has been a pleasure avatar Korra" the man says with a bow and then starts to leave. "Bye bye ponytail man!" Ikki calls out to Tarrlok with a wave before he leaves the room, getting an annoyed 'himf' from him.

"Anyone else get a weird feeling about that guy or is it just me?" Naruto asks after he's sure Tarrlok's out of hearing range. "You can count me in on that. He reminds me of Danzo or even a bit of Orochimaru before he defected from the village" Jiraiya says. "It's rude to pass judgement of someone you've just met" Tenzin verbally reprimands the two. "But seeing as I've spent years working with him on the council I can agree with what you've said" the airbender adds after a short pause.

"Guess Korra's right for turning him down, huh Korra?" Naruto says while giving the girl a light nutch with his elbow and getting her to do the same back. "He, you say that now but if it had been you and you replace Amon with the Akatsuki and you would've accepted without a second thought" Jiraiya tells the blond.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asks the old pervert. "It means that you can see when someone else making the same kind of stupid decision as wrong but you're completely blind when you do it" Jiraiya says with a wave of his hand. "Hey! I don't make stupid deci-augh!" Naruto was saying when Korra nutches his side again. "Guess that means I'm smarter than you, huh Naruto?" Korra asks with a smile as Naruto tries to deny it and push her back with his own elbow.

"Naruto, Korra, the dinner table isn't the place to rough house" Tenzin tells the two teens after a minute of them pushing each other and getting them to apologize before they started eating again.

Next day

"Hellloo fellow team mate!" Bolin says as he walks up to Korra as she sits on some stairs and pets Naga. "Hello Bolin" Korra greats the earthbender.

"Missed you at practice this week" Bolin says as he leans over a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that" Korra apologizes while rubbing Naga's tummy. "Ah it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow" Bolin tells her as he straightens out.

"Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Teda!" Bolin says as he takes a few steps up the small set of stares and pulls a rose and wrapped pastry from behind his back. "Wow thanks. What's this for?" Korra asks as she excepts the gifts with a bit of confusion. "Oh uh, I can't remember" Bolin says as he pretends to think about it. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon" Bolin says as he throws his hands up and then back down.

"Oh that, it was no big deal" Korra says with a small shrug and a tilted head. "No big deal? Are you serious?" Bolin asks. "I was freaking out when he was coming at me with that freaky mask all like 'I will take your bending away forever'. I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well" Bolin animatedly tells Korra to which she acts unaffected with a 'Ihmm".

"By the way where's Naruto? I got him something too" Bolin says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cloth mask too cover ones lower face. "I've never bought anything for a ninja before so I wasn't sure what he'd like. Hopefully he doesn't mind too much" Bolin says as he shows her the mask. "Hehe, I'm sure he'll love it" Korra says with a few chuckles and a smile.

"Delivery for avatar Korra" a scrawny looking man with glasses calls out as he walks up to the two with a large basket filled with flowers. "Tarrlok sends his complements and urges you to reconsider his offer" the man tells Korra after setting the basket down next to her. "Tell him, I haven't changed my mind" Korra tells the man as her smile vanishes and she rests her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin asks as the man that delivered the flowers starts to walk away. "Is he bothering you, huh. Because I can have a word with him" Bolin says while slamming a fist into his hand during the second part of his sentence.

"Hee, no it's not like that" Korra says, her good mood returning. "He's just some old guy that works with Tenzin on the council" Korra explains to her friend. "Oh! Good, good, that sounds better. I like that better" Bolin says as he moths to hold his hands together just in front of his chest.

Later that day

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant" Tenzin says, referring to the car he sent, as he walks up to Korra helping Naruto learn the airbending stances. "Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer" Korra tells Tenzin.

"Korra, are you, doing alright?" Tenzin asks the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine" Korra says as her and Naruto stop practicing. "Why don't you take a break?" Tenzin says after sitting down on a step and motioning for Korra and Naruto to take a seat next to him.

"I'm glad that you turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason" Tenzin says as the two teens sit down with him. "I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all" Korra says while turning to face Tenzin and missing Naruto's eye-roll.

"Riight" Tenzin says as he turns to sit facing forward, "that's, what you said". "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't they can throw us out of balance" Tenzin tells Korra.  
After getting no response Tenzin stands up and says "I'm always here for you, if you want to talk". With that sais the airbender takes his leave.

"This whole thing scares me, you know?" Naruto tells Korra after the two sit there in silence for a while. "Why? You don't have any bending to take away" Korra asks as she looks over to her blond friend as he looks up at the sky. "But you do, and that's why I'm scared" Naruto says as he turns his gaze from the sky to the girl sitting next to him.

"Okay, you lost me there" Korra tells the blond. "To me, I'd rather die a hundred times over than to let someone I care for suffer. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect the closest friend I have, scared that I won't be able to protect you if you need me" Naruto honestly tells Korra, surprising her. "Wow, I" Korra starts to say with slightly widened eyes as she turns her head away from the blond. "I didn't think you were afraid of something like that. You just seemed so, well, you the past couple days" Korra tells him.

"Well I've had a lot of practice hiding my fears" Naruto says as he stands up. "Now are we going to continue practicing or do you do you want me to tell you about my fear of ghosts too?" Naruto asks with a smile to lighten the mood. "You can forget practice! I want to hear about this fear of ghosts you just told me about" Korra happily says as she jumps up to her feet.

The next night

"I feel so weird wearing this" Naruto comments as he, Korra, Jiraiya, and Tenzin's family arrive at the party Tarrlok put together in Korra's honor. "Oh you look perfectly fine. So just relax and enjoy yourself" Penma tells the blond as she straightens out his suit a little. "If you say so Penma" Naruto tells the woman, still feeling weird attending a fancy high class party. "Just stick close to me and I'll keep you from making a fool of yourself" Korra tells Naruto as the croup enters the building.

"Wow, I can't believe this is all for me" Korra comments as she does a quick spin to look around the place and at all the quests welcoming her. "I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it" Tenzin warns Korra, and right on cue the man in question comes into sight.

"So glad you could make it avatar" Tarrlok greets Korra as he strides up to her, Naruto, and Tenzin. "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero" the man says to Naruto and Tenzin as he motions for Korra to walk with him. As Korra does so the man raises an eyebrow as Naruto walks beside her. "He's worried about being at a party like this so I promised I'd stop him from doing anything stupid if he stayed close" Korra tells Tarrlok as Naruto rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Of course" Tarrlok says as the three of them hear Tenzin say something to Meelo about something not being a toilet.

A few minutes later

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato" Tarrlok says, introducing Korra to the middle aged man with glasses, a red suit, greying hair, and a grey mustache to match. "Nice to meet you" Korra says with a small nod. "We're all expecting great things from you" Hiroshi says after a small bow. "Right, greatness" Korra says her face dropping down with a slight frown at the words.

"Hey Korra, Naruto" the sound of Mako's voice pulls Korra and Naruto's attention to the boy, his brother, and the beautiful girl with curvy black hair, full red lips, and emerald green eyes holding onto Mako's arm.

"This is my daughter, Asami" Hiroshi introduces the beauty in the red dress. "It's lovely to meet you. Mako has told me so much about you" Asami tells Korra and Naruto. "Really? He hasn't said anything about you" Korra says as she glances between her and Mako. "Yeah, this is news to me. How'd the two of you meet?" Naruto asks, only to have Bolin rush in to explain. "Asami crashed into him on her moped" Bolin explains to them.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asks in concern for her friend. "I'm fine. More than fine, Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament" Mako says just before Bolin slides in beside him and throws an arm around his brother saying, "Isn't that great!?". "Yeah, it's great" Korra says with a smile.

"So," Asami starts as she looks over at Naruto "are you and Korra dating?" Asami asks as she points between the two teens, much to their surprise. "What?! No, w-we're just friends" "Yeah, just friends" Naruto says while holding up his hands and quickly joined by Korra. "Oh! I'm sorry, I just noticed that Naruto was at the pro-bending matches with you and now, seeing you two together at the party I just assumed" Asami explains as an embarrassed blush starts to dust her cheeks.

"Ah don't worry about it" Bolin tells the girl. "They've been friends for years so I'm sure they've been asked that before. Right guys?" Bolin says, looking at Naruto and Korra as he asks them the question. "Yeah, sure" Naruto says with Korra nodding as the two teens avoid looking at each other with small blushes forming.

"Chief Beifong" Tarrlok calls out to the older woman clad in her police uniform. "I believe you and avatar Korra have, already met" Tarrlok says as Lim reaches the group.

"Just because this cities throwing you a big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this" Lin tells Korra with a stern look before turning and walking away. "Wow, you must have really left an impression on her" Naruto comments as he watches Lin walk away.

Later in the party

As Tarrlok shows Korra and Naruto around they come to a flight of stairs with reporters at the bottom of it. "If you'll be so kind, they only have a few questions" Tarrlok says, encouraging her to respond to the reporters gathered at the bottom of the steps and ignoring her small attempt to refuse.

"Tarrlok, she doesn't have to answer questions if she doesn't want to" Naruto tells the man with a slight glare as the reporters start to ask their questions. "Calm down, Naruto. There's no need to be like that. Besides, you wouldn't want to do something idiotic in front of all these cameras now would you?" Tarrlok asks the blond. "That's what you think. I'm not afraid to look like an idiot" Naruto tells the man as he goes to pull Korra away from the barrage of questions, only to stop when he hears Korra's response to them.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon" Korra tells the small crowd of reporters. "Guess you don't have the chance to be an idiot after all" Tarrlok whispers to Naruto as he walks past him. "There's your headline folks" Tarrlok says as he puts an arm around Korra's shoulder and poses for the cameras, leaving Naruto to mentally cure to himself for letting him get the better of both of them.

"Korra, you going to be alright?" Naruto asks the girl as the stand on the boat headed back to Air Temple Island. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much" Korra tells the blond as she looks over the edge of the boat and down at the water.

"Are you sure? I could probably convince Tarrlok to put me on the task force too if you want" Naruto says. "Naruto, it'll be fine" Korra says as she pushes herself off the railing. "I know you're afraid something will happen to me, but I can protect myself. Besides, I don't want to drag you into a mess I made" Korra tells her blond friend as she looks him in the eyes. "Fine, if you're really that sure about it" Naruto gives in with a sigh.

Few days later - City Hall interview room

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of use leading the charge Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists" Tarrlok tells the gathers reporters. As soon as he finishes the room fills with raised hands before a woman in the front row stands up to speak.

"Question for the avatar. Amon remains at large, why have you failed to locate him?" the reporter asks. "You wanna know why?" Korra asks as she moves up to the podium. "Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward" Korra says before she grabs one of the mics so she can hold it. "Amon, I challenge you too a duel. No task force, no chi blockers, just the two off us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If, you're man enough to face me" Korra says before putting down the mic and walking off stage.

That night at the piers

"Korra this is madness" Tenzin tells the gilr as soon as he lands on the pier next to Tarrlok and Naruto. "Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone" Korra tells him as she finishes untying the boat from the pier. "This is all your doing" Tenzin accuses Tarrlok. "I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind" Tarrlok tells the man.

"You're not leaving without me" Naruto tells Korra as he gets ready to jump down onto the boat with her. "No you're not" Korra tells the blond. "Oh yeah" Naruto says as he jumps onto the water behind the boat. "Just try and stop me" Naruto says and then is immediately pushed into one of the posts holding the pier up and frozen to it with nothing but his head free of the ice. "I'll unfreeze you when I get back" Korra calls out over her shoulder as she uses waterbending to propel the boat forward and ignoring Naruto yelling for her to come back.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down" Tarrlok says, mostly to Tenzin. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Naruto asks as he tries to get free.

Making her way back to the boat after Amon failed to show up Korra finds herself completely caught off guard when a bola comes flying from the shadows of the inner build to wrap around her feet and then drag her inside. Using the momentum from the rope dragging Korra lifts her legs up and uses firebending with a spin kick to free herself. Only to find herself surrounded by Equalist soldiers in the brief moment of light her flames provides.

Just as the light fades away Korra blasts another fireball at the circle of Equalists around her. This is short lived as two waited ropes come in from her sides and wrap around her arms allowing the men who threw them to pull on Korra's arms making it impossible to move them. Noticing some of the Equalists in front of her moving in Korra uses her legs to kick a ball of fire at one of them and then to use earthbending to send the rest flying. But this too is short lived as two more Equalists rush up to her sides and start chi blocking her and knocking her out afterwards.

As Korra wakes up she finds that she's being held up on her knees by her arms and to her horror Amon steps out from the shadows cast by the lantern that had been lit next to her. "I received your invitation young avatar" Amon says as he looks down at Korra. After saying this he slowly reaches out to her with his hand as Korra closes her eyes and turns her head away from him. But instead of Amon taking her bending away as she expected the masked man grabs hold of her chin and forces her to look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now" Amon tells the trembling girl. "I wont. You'd only become a martyr" Amon says as he lets go of Korra. "Benders from every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I a sure you I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you" Amon says before standing up and then striking a pressure point in Korra's neck to knock her out.

After a few brief visions of Aang Korra wakes up to see Tenzin and Naruto running towards her and for a brief second she confuses Tenzin for Aang. "Korra!" both Naruto and Tenzin call out to the girl as the reach her. "Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asks as he drops down to his knees and picks the girl up. "What happened? Was Amon here?" Naruto asks as he too kneels down.

"Ah, yeah. He, ambushed me" Korra shakily answers. "Did, did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asks fearing the worst. After producing a small fire in her hand Korra responds "No, I'm okay". "Oh thank goodness" Tenzin lets out a sigh of relief.

Barely a second after Tenzin spoke Korra begain to break down in tears and throw herself into the airbender. "I was so terrified. I felt so helpless" Korra cries into the man's chest as Naruto rubs the girls back trying his best to comfort her. "It's alright, the nightmare is over" Tenzin tells her.

"You, you were right. I've been scared this whole time" Korra admits as she pulls away from Tenzin. "I-I've nevr felt like this before and" Korra says, pausing to try and wipe the tears from her face, "I don't know what to do" Korra finishes her sentence right before going back to crying into Tenzin's chest. "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step, in overcoming them" Tenzin says as he and Naruto sit there and comfort Korra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. I've got another chapter for all of you too read! I've got Naruto and Korra getting closer in this one. I've never really done a romance quite like this before though so hopefully I did a good job writing for these two. They really do look cute together if you ask me and I don't want to screw anything up. With that said I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or the Legend of Korra)**

After waking up and going through his normal morning routine Naruto starts to make his way to the dinning room where Penma should already have breakfast ready for him. "Morning every-Haaaah!?" Naruto was greeting the others as he reached the doorway, only to have the back of his shirt grabbed by Korra as she runs past him. "Sorry Naruto, no time for breakfast. We'll be late for practice if we don't hurry" Korra says as she pulls the blond along with her. "Why do I have to come with you?! I'm not on the team remember!?" Naruto tells Korra as his stomach rumbles.

As the two teens shouts filter down the hall and eventually die off Ikki asks, "Does Korra have a crush on Naruto?". "W-what makes you think that, Ikki?" Tenzin asks his daughter after nearly choking on his water.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jiraiya asks before Ikki can respond to her father. "She's always trying to drag him into situations that don't involve him just to spend more time together, she gets along with him better than any other guy her age, and have you seen the way she looks at him? It's written all over her face if you look closely enough" Jaraiya says and then takes a drink from his cup.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can see where you'd think that" Tenzin admits while stroking his beard. "But," the airbender starts as he puts his hands back at his sides, "are Korra and Naruto ready for that kind of relationship?". "I seem to recall a certain airbender who was dating at their age" Penma says to her husband. "That's different!" Tenzin says with a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Well I don't see the difference. Besides I think those two would be good for each other" Penma says as she brings another bite of food to her mouth. "You're not going to here an argument from about that" Jaraiya tells them as he raises his cup. Seeing the man holding his cup out over the table like that Tenzin decides to humor him and raises his own cup to meet Jaraiya's.

"Just think Tenzin" Jaraiya starts to say before pausing to take another drink. "Those two will point out when ever the other is doing something stupid, saving us the trouble" Jaraiya tells Tenzin. "Don't they already do that?" Tenzin asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah" Jaraiya says as he leans in a little over the table, "but they may end up doing something stupid as a result of ignoring their feels. Though I'm not quite sure of how Naruto feels" Jaraiya says while leaning back at the end. "He's probably still holding onto his crush on Sakura" Jaraiya says while looking at the ceiling.

"Naruto already has someone he likes?" Jinora asks a bit surprised like the others. "Yep, his team mate back in Konoha. Good girl and a good friend for the boy, but she has a tendency to punch him when ever he does something stupid" Jaraiya tells them.

"I'm not seeing how Naruto feel in love with her" Jinora says with a skeptical expression. "I don't know either and he's been stubborn about it since the day I met the kid" Jaraiya says with a shrug.

Later with Korra and Naruto

"Here, happy now?" Korra happily asks as a waiter places their order in front of them. "I suppose" the blonds says with a smile as the waiter leaves to attend a small group sitting at a different booth. Glancing out the window next to them the blonds smile widens as he watches the snowflakes slowly fall to the ground.

"Okay, I give, what's with the happy mood?" Korra asks her blond friend while pointing at him with her chopsticks. "It doesn't snow very often in Konoha. So seeing it snow here brings me back to the few times I got to play around in the snow as a kid" Naruto says as he turns his attention from the window to the girl sitting on the other side of the table.

"Really?" Korra asks a bit surprised by his response. "I grew up surrounded by snow, so it's just normal for me" Korra says with a shrug as she pushes some of her food around on her plate. "Yeah, I could tell. Remember, I saw where you lived before we came to Republic City" Naruto tells the girl with a wide smile and getting her chuckle a bit and say "True".

"So" Naruto starts to say as he folds his hands together, "Bolin asked you out on a date huh?". The blonds sudden question caused Korra to nearly spit out her food as her eyes widened in surprise. Quickly swallowing her food Korra went to respond to her blond friend, "He didn't ask me out on a date! He just wanted to hang out" Korra tells the blond as she points at him with a single chopstick, her other chopstick having fallen out of her hand when Naruto asked his question.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asks with a disbelieving expression. "The guy clearly likes you. Even I can see that" Naruto tells his friend. With a sigh Korra's shoulders drop and she lightly places her left hand on her forehead. "Yeah, you're right" Korra admits. "I like Bolin as a friend" Korra says as she looks up at her blond friend. "I just don't want to break the guys heart, you know?" Korra asks as she takes her hand off her forehead and waves it around slightly.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto says as he folds his arms and starts to think about his own one-sided love. "Take it from me it'll be a lot less painful for him if you just give him a straight answer" Naruto tells the girl as he unfolds his arms.

"I guess you right. I'll let him kn- wait" Korra says with half-lidded eyes before they widen in realization. "Take it from me? Are you saying you've been rejected before?" Korra asks the blond. "Oh yeah, hundreds of times and all from the same girl" Naruto says with a bit of melancholy seeping into his words.

"Sheesh, that sounds rough. Why did you keep asking her out?" Korra asks feeling a bit of gilt for being happy that her blond friend never got a date with this girl. "I guess I was just stubborn at first and then after a while it became normal for me to ask her out and then get turned down. Still hurt though" Naruto says as he winces at the memories. "Getting rejected?" Korra asks. "No, the punches" Naruto says while rubbing his head and getting an odd look from Korra.

"Okay that settles it" Korra says after a moment of silence between the two. "After we finish our food we're ditching training and enjoying ourselves!" Korra happily tells her blond friend. "Won't Tenzin be upset if you skip training like that" Naruto asks just before popping a piece of meat into his mouth. "I can apologize later. Besides you said that you use to play in the snow back home when ever it snowed, so I'm going to help you relive some of that fun" Korra says while pointing to herself with a thumb. "If you're okay with getting in trouble then I guess I have no argument" Naruto says with a wide smile after swallowing his food.

Air Temple Island - Sunset

"So, how was your date with Naruto?" Jinora asks Korra as her, Korra, and Ikki fill a flying-lemur feeder with fruit. "Oh yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance" Ikki cheers as she zips around Korra's legs as soon as said avatar steps off the lader.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Naruto are just friends that happened to spend the day together. Nothing romantic about that" Korra says as she walks over and places the empty basket with the rest. "Besides, he has someone he likes" Korra tells them after quickly clearing her throat.

"You mean Sakura?" Jinora asks. "So that's her name?" Korra says to herself before shaking her head and asking "Wait how do you know that?". "Jaraiya told us after you dragged Naruto to practice with you" Ikki tells her. "I see. Well, let's just pretend I do like Naruto" Korra says as she holds her arm out at the two airbending girls before dropping it down to hold her other hand as she asks "What do I do?".

"Oow! I just read a historical saga where the heroin fell in love with the enemy generals son who was suppose to merry the princess. You should do what she did" Jinora tells Korra, pointing at the older girl at the end, to which Korra excitedly replies "Tell me!". "She rode a dragon into battle and burnt down the entire country" Jinora starts explaining and quickly getting Korra done a confused look before it turns into a look of amusement. "Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic" Jinora finishes her summary of what happened.

Trying to come up with something to say to that Korra finds herself cut off by Ikki. "No no no!" Ikki says as she tosses her arms up. "The best way to win a boys heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky were they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars in their ice-cream and punch forever and ever and ever!" Ikki happily says while being very animated with her arms before finishing in an air powered twirl sending her above Korra."The volcano's starting to make more sense to me now" Korra comments as she watches Ikki float back down to the ground.

Not even a second after Korra ends her sentence Penma's light chuckle alerts the Girl to the woman's presence. "Oh, hey Penma" Korra greets as she turns around to face the pregnant woman. "Ah, how long were you standing there?" Korra asks.

"Hehe, long enough" Penma tells the girl with an amused expression. "But trust me, I can understand what you're going through. While it might not be exactly what your situation is, years ago I was in a similar situation with Tenzin" Penma tells Korra as she walks up to the three girls.

"Dad was in love with someone else before you?!" Ikki asks her mother, shocked to hear this. "That's right" Penma tells the girl with a wink.

"So what did you do?" Korra asks. "Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection" Penma says as she looks down at the snow covered ground. "But watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed to Tenzin, and the rest is history" Penma told them as she turned her sight back to the girls. This resulted in a simultaneous "Woooow" from the three girls listening.

"You should have an easier time than I did. After all Naruto is single" Penma tells Korra. "Thanks Penma. Hearing that really helps" Krooa sincerely tells the woman.

Next night after team Fire Ferrets first match of the tournament

"So Korra" Bolin starts to say after walking up to Korra and leaning on the small table next to the wall. "I was thinking, you and me, we could go get some dinner together sort of a, date situation" Bolin asks in a smooth manner. "Yeah, about that" Korra hesitantly says as she looks away from the earthbender. "The thin is-" "You think of us as just friends and are in love with Naruto, right?" Bolin cuts Korra off as his cool smooth attitude deflates and his shoulders drop.

"H-how did you?!" Korra asks after a long pause of her just staring at the boy. "Told you she wasn't interested in anyone but Naruto" Mako tells Bolin as he looks through his locker. "It's pretty obvious when you spend as much time around you two as me and Bolin do" Mako tells Korra after she spins around to ask him how he knew.

"Augh! Is their anyone that doesn't know?" Korra complains to herself just before Asami and Naruto enter the room. "Hey nice match guys! The other team didn't, stand. Did we miss something?" Naruto was congratulating them when Asami and he felt compelled to ask his question by the stunned looks the three were giving him.

"Nope!" "Nothing at all!" Bolin and Korra quickly tells the blond as they try and act like they weren't just talking about Korra's love for him. "Riiight" Naruto says while looking at them weird and then turning to Mako. "Nothing out of the ordinary around here" the firebender says. Figuring it was nothing important the blond excepts the answer.

"Back to what I was saying" Naruto says as he walks over to Korra and Bolin. "You guys wiped the floor with that team! If you ask me that deserves a bit of a celebration" the blond proclaims as he puts his arms around the two benders. "Oh! I know a goof place we can go" Bolin says before he, Korra, and Naruto look over at Mako and Asami. "Sorry, we already have plans. Maybe next time" Mako informs the three of them.

"Looks like it's just the three of us then" Naruto says as he lets go of Korra and Bolin and heads for the door. "Meet me out front when you're done changing and we'll go to this place of yours Bolin" Naruto tells the two who agree right before the blond leaves the room.

"You're, not upset?" Korra asks Bolin as soon as she's sure Naruto wont hear. "Me? No, no" Bolin says as he takes a step back and puffs out his chest. "well maybe a little, but! It'll be fine after I have some time and at least you were honest with me" Bolin says as his chest deflates. "Now lets get changed so we can go meet up with Naruto" Bolin tells the girl who smiles and agrees with a small 'thank you for understanding' thrown in.

Later at the restaurant Bolin picked

"So how do you guys like it?" Bolin asks his two friends after slurping up some seaweed noodles. "It's delicious and so authentic" Korra says with her own mouth full. "Authentic huh?" Naruto asks. "I wasn't in the south pole that long so I wouldn't be a good judge on the authenticity of watertribe food" Naruto tells them.

"Yeah you're right" Korra says before swallowing. "You really missed out. I'll have to get mom to cook for us next time we're down there" Korra says while pointing at Naruto with her chopsticks. "Hope that invitation extends to me too!" Bolin says. "Of course. What're friends for?" Korra says before a group of people behind Bolin catch her attention.

"Hey who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?" Korra asks as she points over to the table with a guy sitting in the middle staring at them with a girl in each arm and curvy black hair that falls over his right eye. Around him are to other guys and one final girl.

"That's Tahno and the wolf-bats" Bolin says after looking over his shoulder. "Raining champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact!" Bolin warns Korra as he turns back to face the girl. Of course Korra promptly ignores his warning and starts a staring contest with Tahno and getting the boy to stand up and start walking towards them with his entourage.

"Oh ow, here he comes" Bolin says as he watches the group approach them. "Okay, now don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude" Bolin tells them before he starts to try and ignore Tahno. "I don't get what you're worried about. He doesn't seem that intimidating to me" Naruto says as Tahno reaches there table.

"Is that so?" Tahno asks Naruto in a cool and collected tone after hearing what he said. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Naruto asks with narrowed eyes. "Haaha, only if you intend to get in the ring with me. So what are you? A stand in? Groupy? It must be pretty sad being associated with the most pathetic team in pro-bending" Tahno says to the blond. "I'm a friend of theirs" Naruto tells Tahno already wanting to punch the guy through a wall.

"You have something to say or are you just going to insult us?" Korra asks as she glares at the teen. "Sorry avatar, I was distracted by your friends comment" Tahno tells the girl as he starts ignoring Naruto. "You know" Tahno starts to say as he leans ion closer to Korra. "I was just thinking. If you ever want to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons" Tahno tells the girl and annoying Naruto in the process.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Korra asks as she stands up, staring the teen in the eyes the whole time and their faces little more than an inch apart. "Go for it. "I'll give ya the first shot" Tahno says with his quickly becoming annoying calm voice.

"Korra don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him we're out of the tournament" Bolin somewhat whispers to Korra as he half sits half stands in his seat.

After a moment for the two to have another staring contest Korra brings her hand to her mouth and whistles. Almost instantly Korra's polar-bear-dog Naga pushes her head through the window behind the girl and roars at Tahno. This results in the cool acting teen to jump backwards into one of his team mates while screaming like a little girl and messing up his hair. After regaining his cool Tahno throws his arms out and he along with his group turn and leave.

Once Tahno leaves the three of them burst out laughing. "I've never seen someone rashel Tahno Like that! Korra, you are one of a kind" Bolin says once he stops laughing. "Yeah! I was this close to just punching the creep but I like your plan way more than that" Naruto says while holding up his hand to show how close he was to hitting Tahno with his thumb and pointer finger while Korra soaks up the praise.

On the boat back to Air Temple Island

You're awfully happy, I didn't know scaring the live out of someone had this much of an effect on you" Korra jokingly tells her blond friend as they stand next to each other at the railing and looking out at the lit up city. "As much as that mad me laugh that's not why I'm so happy" Naruto tells the girl as he leans on the railing.

"Oh?" Korra says as she stands up straight and turns slightly towards the blond. "Mind telling me what it is then?" Korra asks with a small smile. "I'm happy because I get to spend time with you, Bolin, and Mako like this" Naruto tells the girl while still looking out at the shrinking cityscape.

"Didn't you say you have friends back in the village? What about all the times you've spent with them?" Korra asks, a bit confused by the blonds answer as she leans back into the railing with her elbows propped up on them. "Yeah, but all of us were always so busy with missions that we never really had the time to just hang out around the village. It was rare just having everyone in the village at the same time and some of them like Ino and Shikamaru always wanted to spend time by themselves and rest after missions that took them out of the village" Naruto explains to Korra.

Giving a small 'Hm' of understanding on Korra's part a peaceful silence quickly falls over the two. It doesn't take long for Korra's mind to start wondering and eventually for her thoughts to land on what Penma told her the day before.

"Hey, Naruto?" Korra hesitantly starts talking again as she looks at the blond from the corner of her eye. "Hm" Naruto hums with a nod of his head to let the girl know he's listening. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and getting off the railing again to fully face Naruto and all but blurts out "I-I really like you and think we should go out together!".

The instant the question leaves Korra's mouth Naruto's arms slip off the railing and he nearly slams his face into said railing in surprise as he starts sputtering incoherently. This caused Korra to start panicking slightly thinking she did the wrong thing and she starts trying to apologize and telling him to forget she said anything.

Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks to pull himself together Naruto then places his hand on Korra's shoulders to try and calm her down. "Sorry about that. You kinda surprised me with the, question" Naruto tells the girl while looking away from her and with a blush covering his cheeks. "I'm flattered that you like me but I still like Sakura, and I know that she has no intention of going out with me and all, and I like you too! I just don't know if I like like you and, augh! What I'm trying to say is, well, I guess-Hmmm!?" Naruto was starting to ramble when Korra put her hands on his cheeks, turned his face to her, and kissed him.

Pulling back after a few seconds of kissing the shocked blond Korra looks into his eyes with a blush covering both of their faces and asks "Did that help?". With a slow nod and slight smile from the blond as her answer Korra goes in for a second kiss. This time having Naruto add to it as the two of them embrace each other on the edge of the boat nearing Air Temple Island.


End file.
